The Crystal
by Gambit's Girl Silversi
Summary: Three crystals united can give the power of a sorcerer, with a taste for evil. Enter Marilyn, the crystal's keeper.
1. Marilyn

Authors Note: Hey everybody, hope that you like the story! I'm going to write two chapters, then wait for feedback. If the story is liked by at least one person, I'll keep posting. Otherwise, I'll write it, but I won't post it. So…please leave feedback, (usually good feedback is best) if you like it, or have any suggestions. Thanks!

~*~*

Zayn

The Crystal

_Run_! The young woman urged to herself. _I've got to keep running_! Her scabbard and sword in it hit her leg painfully when she stumbled toward the ground. She glanced back fearfully, picked herself up and continued to run. As her eyes closed briefly she recounted exactly how she had gotten into this predicament.

_*~*~*_

_"Marilyn! Marilyn do wake up!" Her mother shook her lightly from a deep sleep. Marilyn blinked at her mother tiredly and glancing around she realized that it was still dark outside. _

_"Please mother," Marilyn groaned. "The cow can wait to be milked until sunrise." She turned over to fall back asleep, but her mother shook her again._

_"There's no time for sleep, dear!" Her mother practically yelled. "They're coming!" _

_That woke Marilyn up instantly. She sat up straight in her bed, and looked into her mother's pleading eyes. "When?"_

_"Your cousin received word last night. We didn't want to worry you in case it was another false alarm." Suddenly a banging at the door made both mother and daughter jump. "You must leave, now!" Her mother whispered urgently. "If I am slain, you can still protect the crystal!" She grabbed a bag that was on the floor, and tossed it toward Marilyn. "Take this, head to Rivendell. The elves have the power to protect the crystal, but you must get it to them!" Her mother then leaned in two inches away from Marilyn's face as the sound of the door breaking open caused them both to cringe and jump off the bed. "Give the crystal to none other then Lord Elrond. Do not let anybody else touch it. You alone have the strength to resist its power!" The sound of heavy footsteps sounded in the hall. "Go!" Her mother shouted, and shoved Marilyn toward the window. She helped her jump the short distance to the ground, and tossed her bag to the ground after her. "Go!" Her mother shouted again, and Marilyn ran as fast as she could. She glanced back at the dark window and paused. There was a nasty creature that words could not describe properly. His face looked to be rotting on the outside; he had rings in his nose, and rotten teeth. This was Marilyn's first view of an Orc…and it wouldn't be the last. The orc pulled out a long sword, and her mother screamed. Her mother turned toward the window, and with pleading eyes urged Marilyn to continue. Marilyn stumbled a few steps then ran into the forest, she didn't know she would never see the place of her childhood ever again._

_*~*~*_

Marilyn choked back a sob thinking about her dead mother, knowing that she would never see her again. With one hand she clutched the crystal around her neck, and remembered everything her mother had ever told her about the crystal. Combined with the other three crystals, they would form the stone of Kalamon. The wielder of the Kalamon stone would have the greatest knowledge attainable in battle and hand to hand combat. It would also give the wielder infinite long-life, the power of a sorcerer, and undeniable evil impulses for destruction, and killing. Her mother had bade her to sew the crystal into a tiny pouch in her cloak and to never _ever take her cloak off. Even if you examined the cloak closely, only Marilyn was certain were the secret seam was located._

Marilyn's family had been guarding the crystal for generations. The other two were thought lost, and it was now Marilyn's duty to protect the stone by her life or death. "Some duty." Marilyn muttered to herself, stopping for a breather. She sat on the ground…actually fell to the ground in her exhaustion. She had been running for three days now. She could never see her pursers, but she could constantly feel their presence. They were tracking her, and they weren't far behind. "This is hopeless." Marilyn practically cried to herself. "There are tons of families in Middle Earth that would be better suited to protect the crystal…why was I chosen?" Marilyn wasn't what people would call a drop-dead gorgeous 'wench'. Nobody really considered her pretty, except for her bright green eyes. Anybody could get lost gazing into the depths of her eyes. She was taller then any of the maidens she had known in her life, almost as tall as most men she'd met. This suited her just fine, love was for fools. She didn't have a man now, and she wasn't ever going to get one. Her golden blonde hair fell to her chin, and was cut at awkwardly different lengths. Her little niece had taken a dagger to Marilyn's hair one night, and this was the result. Not being able to do much, her mother suggested that they just let it grow out and it would look just fine. Marilyn had agreed, she always agreed with her mother. Thinking of her mother, Marilyn started to cry softly. She continued until she drifted off into a dreamless sleep about crystals and wizards. 

When Marilyn awoke later, she gazed around the dark forest with tired, sleep-filled eyes. Where was she? How much time had passed? She slowly eased her aching muscles to her feet knowing that she was still a long way from Rivendell. If she continued the break-neck pace she'd been going at she'd arrive in just over a week. Marilyn was on the edge of hopelessness.

"Well, Well." A voice interrupted her thoughts. "What do we have here?" The voice came out in a low growl, and Marilyn jerked her face in that direction. Standing to her left were five orcs, weapons at the ready; one was even pounding his sword threateningly against his palm. "Give us the crystal."

Marilyn jerked into attention, and instinctively reached for her sword at her belt. She wasn't going down without a fight. "I don't have it." 

"You lie." 

"Never."

The lead orc stepped closer, and Marilyn took the opportunity she'd been waiting for. She lunged at the orc, pulling her sword out of it's scabbard. She made quick work of beheading it, and kicking the lifeless body away. The remaining four lunged at her at once. She snapped one on the head with the hilt while stabbing another directly in front of her.

"She is not to be harmed!" An orc that had just gotten kicked in the groin groaned. "Take her!"  Two orcs came at her from behind, Marilyn ducked a blow delivered by an un-listening orc, and was seized by the other. It grabbed both of her arms, and lifted her feet of the ground. Marilyn started to wildly thrash her feet, and delivered two more kicks to the orc she had kicked in the groin. One of the last orcs that had not interfered finally stepped forward, grabbed his sword and slammed it into the back of her skull…unnecessarily hard. Marilyn instantly crumpled in the orc's arms that were holding her. Kicking aside their fallen comrades, the remaining orcs threw Marilyn into a blanket, wrapped her up tight, and tossed her over one of their shoulders. They sheathed their weapons, and quietly walked into the night.

*~*~*

Gandalf the White puffed on his pipe thoughtfully. His eyes staring into the flickering fire. He was content with a roof over his head and food in his stomach. Suddenly he was surged with a terrible pain in his head, and he stumbled off the chair and onto his knees, clutching his temples in agony. He had a short vision in his head, and instantly knew what was to happen. After he regained is composure, he stood stiffly on his feet, grabbed his staff from nearby. He mumbled three words as he passed through the door, "It is time."

---------

Well…that's it for now, I have to go to class in a few minutes. I'll post a second chapter sometime today. If you like it, let me know. If it doesn't receive any reviews, I'll just assume that you all hated it, and I won't write anymore. Hope ya liked it!


	2. Four Heroes

*Authors Note* Hope this doesn't spoil anybody's hopes or dreams, but A&A are not married. If you know the characters you know who I'm talking about, but I don't want to ruin anything for anybody who hasn't seen the movies.

*~*~*

_What a dreadful day._ Gimli thought to himself as sat on a forest rock, waiting for Legolas to appear. What had started as a simple union had turned into a life-long friendship, and now the two were inseparable. It had been three years since the War of the Ring, and now they traveled together most frequently; either to Mirkwood to see Legolas' people, who were always a bit leery when Gimli arrived with him, or to the Kingdom Under the Mountain to see Gimli's people, who were always a bit leery when Legolas arrived with him. 

The rain splashed down through the leaves of the old forest, and kept smacking Gimli in the face. If they hit his helmet, he was bombarded with 'clink – clink – clink- clink' He was starting to get a headache…all because Legolas had wanted to see Fangorn again. Gimli shook his head…elves.

"Isn't a beautiful day, don't you think Gimli?" Legolas asked brightly, suddenly emerging from under the trees. _The water seemed to not touch him at all. He looked more vibrant then ever. Why couldn't some of that grace be passed toward the dwarves_, Gimli wondered.

"Oh yeah…exactly what I was thinking." Gimli lied, and smiled a bit. 

Legolas glanced over, and smiled at the soaked dwarf. "You could have called, I wouldn't have taken much longer. I came across an Ent, and we had a nice conversation."

"That's where you're wrong." Gimli said, jumping to his feet. "I don't mind waiting. The longer I sit on this rock, the longer I _don't_ have to sit on that horse!"

"Come Gimli." Legolas laughed. "I fear we have lingered too long." The two started to walk toward the edge of Fangorn forest, when a bright light of lightening blinded them. They both cringed and drew their hands over their eyes. "What is this nonsense?" Legolas asked when the light didn't disappear.

"Meeting an old friend is hardly nonsense." Gandalf chided his old friend. 

"Gandalf?" Gimli asked peering around Legolas' arm from behind. "Is it really you?"

"Indeed it is, Gimli." Gandalf smiled warmly at his two old friends. "Indeed it is."

"What brings you to us, Gandalf?" Legolas asked, his eyes still adjusting to the bright figure. "We haven't seen you in three years!"

"The two of you are needed for a grave mission." Gandalf intoned. His hand flew to his neck subconsciously, and stroked something within his robes, his face scrunched a bit in pain. "We haven't much time. Come, I shall explain it all once we meet up with the other two." He turned on his heel and went back to where Shadowfax was waiting. Gimli and Legolas glanced at each other and shrugged, then moved to follow him.

*~*~*

"Lunge! Side-step! Parry! Lunge!" A lead knight shouted the orders out, standing in front about thirty knights who were sweating furiously at the effort; their swords were gleaming in the afternoon light. He then noticed how tired and haggard the knights looked, and smiled a bit…they had been at this since breakfast. "Alright guys, good job! That's enough." The knights of Gondor nodded, and sheathed their swords. They were ready for a brake.

One of the young knights, Peregrin Took, aka Pippin sighed happily. He was ready for a third lunch. He was serving his yearly service for Aragorn as one of his knights. Pippin was always delighted every single year for three years now when he would get a letter from Aragorn himself inviting him to come train. Pippin usually stayed and trained for a month or so, while keeping Aragorn company. Pippin wiped the sweat from his brow, and glanced over as one of his friends came over to greet him. 

"Pippin!" Joshua cried out happily. "When did you get back?! I can't believe you didn't search me out!"

Pippin laughed, and turned toward Joshua, who was about sixteen and just about six inches taller then Pippin. "Sorry Josh. I only got here this morn. Aragorn put me to training right away."

Joshua stared at his friend for a second. "You mean _King_ Aragorn?"

"What?" Pippin asked. "Oh sure. Didn't I mention King? Yeah…King Aragorn." He grinned at Joshua, and they started walking back toward the castle.  

Joshua grinned back at him. "If I knew the King personally, there would be some changes around this place."

"Really?" Pippin asked, keeping his eyes forward, he saw something that made him grin. He glanced at his friend. "Like what?"

"First of all," Joshua said, ticking the items off on his fingers as he said them, keeping his eyes lowered. "Active knights such as ourselves would get prime seats at the _head_ table, right next to the King." He nodded and continued talking. "And every once in awhile, _Aragorn_ should pick one knight to act as the king for just a single day." He smiled in satisfaction. "If I was King for a day…I'd _make_ Rita go out with me!"

Pippin laughed. "The new Steward's daughter?!"

Joshua laughed. "And _then_ I'd—

"Do tell." A voice interrupted him. "What would you do?" Joshua's eyes went wide recognizing the voice. He very slowly turned around, and looked up at his King, who looked down at the young knight, laughter in his eyes. Pippin noticed, and also that the corners of his mouth were twitching slightly. Pippin had to cover his mouth and feign a cough to keep from laughing out loud.

"I…uh…well…" Joshua fumbled for the right words. 

"Just as he said." Pippin supplied for his friend, and glanced up at Aragorn with a smile. "King for a day to make Rita go out with him." Joshua turned three shades redder, and kept his face lowered to the ground.

"Pippin." Aragorn laughed. "I'd like to see you after you get cleaned up. Come to the throne room." He turned, and with one more quick glance down at Joshua, put a hand on his shoulder then left.

Pippin glanced at Joshua who was still looking down at the ground, only two shades redder now. "Are you alright?"

"How can you talk to him like that?" Joshua asked.

Pippin grinned. "Ah…me and Strider…we go waaaaaaaaaaay back."

*~*~*

_I can't believe they wanted me to lose Pippin as a knight_. Aragorn thought disdainfully to himself. If his new Steward made any more obscene suggestions, he'd be looking for a new Kingdom. Aragorn couldn't imagine a more loyal knight then Pippin. He went through everything with Frodo, never had any songs written about him, risked his life countless times for the sake of Middle-Earth…and the new Steward wants to get rid of him. Aragorn shook his head. He was going to tell Pippin to be on his guard. He sighed wistfully, wishing Faramir was still his Steward.

Aragorn nodded at the people he passed on his way to his throne. He didn't have much to do today. He intentionally scheduled it that way so he could have a chance to talk with Pippin. Aragorn looked forward to Pippin's yearly visit, much more then anybody could ever realize. Aragorn was so deep into his own thoughts that he didn't notice that three very familiar people occupied his throne room. An elf a dwarf and a wizard stared at him as if he intruded on their conversation. Aragorn stopped mid-step, and assessed the situation. Gimli sat on his throne, drinking his wine, and knowing on a turkey leg; Legolas sat at the head of his table, sharpening his arrows, and using the table as a footrest, while Gandalf stood by a window, barely recognizable at first. Aragorn glanced around at them before he leapt into action. "Gandalf! Gimli! Legolas!" He went first to Legolas and then to Gimli and gave them both a mighty hug, which they returned whole-heartedly. Then he reached Gandalf at the window. Gandalf nodded at his old friend and extended his hand. Aragorn looked at the hand for a second, then smiled mischievously and gave Gandalf a huge hug. Gandalf patted him on the back awkwardly…not expecting this kind of behavior from the King of Gondor.

Gimli nodded at him in an understanding way. "Business slow?" 

"Terribly!" Aragorn laughed. He was overjoyed at seeing his friends. He hadn't seen them since he had accepted his new role as the King of Gondor. 

"We have trouble." Gandalf said.

Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Figures. You guys can never stop by for a social call." Before Gandalf or anyone could answer, the elf the dwarf and the wizard all looked toward the door where a freshly clean Pippin stood.

"My elf eyes hardly believe it." Legolas commented, swinging his legs down from the footrest. "Is this Peregrin Took?"

"My how you've grown lad!" 

Pippin grinned proudly. "I've been a knight for Aragorn for three years now."

"And he's doing a mighty fine job." Aragorn put a hand on Pippin's shoulder, in a fatherly type of way. Pippin's chest stuck out further at the compliment from Aragorn. 

"The four of you are needed on a new mission to save Middle Earth." Gandalf said, interrupting the happy reunion.

The four turned and gaped at him. "Ever heard of leading up to a subject?" Pippin asked gaping at him.


	3. Explanations

"Why Peregrin," Gandalf smiled warmly at him. "I would have thought that your knighthood would leave you hoping for a chance to prove yourself."

"I've already proved myself." Pippin said, then stopped and looked up to Aragorn, a little self-consciously. "Right?"

"Indeed." Aragorn nodded and smiled down at Pippin. Pippin nodded and looked back toward Gandalf, and nodded toward him.

"You wouldn't tell us on the way here." Gimli spoke up. "Please Gandalf. What is going on? Why are we needed to save Middle Earth?"

"Are we going to be in any songs this time?" Pippin asked. Gandalf sent him a sharp look. Pippin put his hands up in the air innocently. "Just asking."

"Gather around, friends." Gandalf said, easing himself into a plush chair by the window. "It is now time to hear the tale of the three crystals."

"Sounds exciting." Pippin said enthusiastically, pulling up a chair next to Aragorn. Legolas and Gimli turned their attention toward Gandalf, while keeping the same spot. "Anyone have any popcorn?"

Gandalf glanced over at the young hobbit, and then seemed to look off into space as he recounted the tale of how the crystals came into being. "Many years ago, when Middle Earth was newer then the spring leaves, a dark power rested in the air."

"Sauron?" Legolas asked, eyes wide fearing the dark lord was back.

"No." Gandalf replied. "An evil that has been around longer then the destroyed ring itself. The evil possessed three crystals that gave it lifetimes of life, enough to live forever if all three crystals were still in It's grasp. It gave the power of a sorcerer, and undeniable knowledge in battle. But also…an unquenchable thirst for evil. The crystals stayed with this evil for 10,000 years, until five occupants of Middle Earth would take it no more, and stood up to the evil."

"Well that's good news." Pippin interrupted, and started to chew on a hunk of bread.

"They were all slain for their effort."

"Oh." He stopped mid-chew.

"Who are these mythical creatures?" Aragorn asked to Gandalf. "In all of my years I've never heard of such a story. Not in verse or in book."

"I bet one of them was a mighty dwarf." Gimli boomed. "And was the last one to die bravely!"

"One of them was a dwarf." Gandalf nodded at Gimli. "As was one an elf." He looked toward Legolas. "There was a single hobbit." He smiled at Pippin. "And there were two humans." His gaze stayed at Aragorn. Aragorn could stare down even the strongest or biggest of men, but not Gandalf. Within moments Aragorn shifted his gaze from the wizard's stare. "The evil awoke from It's dark slumber nearly 10,000 years ago…waiting 10,000 more years to awake again to get His crystals back. So he can once again govern Middle Earth in his evil ways." 

"Perfect." Legolas said quietly. "An evil force with the power for waking up to display more evil forces."

"Just what we need." Aragorn agreed.

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Pippin asked, taking a long draught of wine from a goblet near-by.

"You are needed to thwart the evil." Gandalf supplied to the hobbit. Then looked around the huge room. "You must leave tonight. You need to find the second crystal protector. She is the other human foretold."

"_She_?" Was said at once by a dwarf, elf, human and hobbit.

"Yes. She. One of the humans was her ancestor. They have passed the crystal down in her family line generation from generation. There was not always a man to protect the crystal, so the women were trained to fight, and to safeguard the crystal for when the men were few at hand. For two generations now the crystal has been guarded by women." His gaze leveled at all of them in a condescending way. "You do not want to mess with these females." His gaze lightened and he addressed them all again. "I suggest you pack at once." Gandalf said, shifting the staff in his hands. His left hand once again subconsciously flew to his neck, and stroked something beneath the folds of his tunic. "You have a long journey ahead of you."

"Yes!" Aragorn laughed. Everyone turned to look at him, and he smiled a bit nervously. He had meant to keep that 'yes' to himself.

"Things must have _really_ been slow around here." Legolas commented with a nod, and a smirk.

*~*~*

"_Where is the crystal_?!" An orc screamed at a figure chained to the wall. The small figure just stared back him defiantly, refusing to answer. "You do know what to provoke my anger, girl." Marilyn had been awake for four hours now since they had brought her here. If anything, this was hell on earth. She'd been beaten and tortured, but she hadn't given the whereabouts to the crystal. She'd given a few snide comments back to them, but that only made them hit harder.

"Leave her be a bit." A deep booming voice stopped the orc who was about to backhand her yet again. Marilyn looked all around but she couldn't find the source of the voice. "Be it this night or the next…she will talk. Let us not disable her enough to not be able to speak." 

The orc laughed directly in her face. "You are saved now, girl. But I'll be back. And then we'll finish what we've started!" He left her then, and she slumped to the ground, still not willing to cry defeat. She'd been raised rough and tough to fight, and to be able to withstand such torture, but she never imagined she'd be put to the test. Her mother and grandfather had always told her that the evil would not resurface for a long, long time. Why did the responsibility of the crystal have to fall onto her back? Marilyn willed herself not to cry; if they released her from these chains she would show them something else. She glanced to the table near the wall and saw her sword. She would need that when she made her escape. Slipping to her knees, her arms drawn up high above her head, because of the chain, she closed her eyes. "Grant me strength to endure." She whispered to herself. "Grant me help when it is needed the most." Her voice grew fainter as she slipped into unconsciousness. "Grant…me…stren…"

*~*~*

"You're leaving _now_?!" Joshua groaned to Pippin, as Pippin gathered up his belongings he hadn't yet unpacked. "You only just got here!"

"I'm sorry, Josh." Pippin gave his friend a pitiful look. They really were great friends. They wrote each other constantly while Pippin was back at the Shire. Joshua and Pippin always looked forward to the month where Pippin would stay at Gondor. Joshua always swore that when he was a little bit older, someday he would accompany Pippin back to the Shire. "But Aragorn…King Aragorn," He added. "And I and a couple of friends must depart for…" He paused; Gandalf had bid them to not tell anybody about their quest. "a while." He shrugged at his friend. "But we shall be back before you know it!" Pippin laughed merrily. "Then we'll have those good times, and this year, you can come back with me to the Shire! Would you like that?"

Joshua nodded slowly, feeling a bit betrayed and jealous that his friend had the King's undivided attention. "Sure, Pip. Whatever you say." He left, his head hanging down. Pippin had to fight the urge to go after his friend. He stared at his back sorrowfully, wishing Josh could come too.

***

"Gandalf?" Aragorn asked to his friend as they still sat in the Throne room. All others had departed and it was just the two of them.

"Hmm?" Gandalf asked, deep in thought himself. They had sat there for no less then five minutes. Aragorn bid someone to pack his things for a journey, so he could have some time alone with his friend.

"There is more to this then you're telling us, isn't there?" Aragorn asked, staring at the wizard's relaxed form.

Gandalf looked up, and met the eyes of the King of Gondor. "Yes." He said simply. 

Aragorn waited…and waited some more. Gandalf didn't say anything else, and closed his eyes briefly. Aragorn sighed and rolled his eyes. "Would you like to tell me?"

Gandalf paused, and opened his again. "I mentioned the three crystals."

"Yes…" Aragorn prodded.

"Two were thought lost. The elves knew of the whereabouts of the one crystal; the one that the young girl carries now. I knew about the other two, but I was bid to not tell anyone…ever." His gaze leveled at Aragorn. Aragorn almost shivered under the direct look. "But I know I can confide in you, Aragorn." Aragorn grinned. "Right?"

Aragorn's grinned faltered. "Of course!"

Gandalf sighed, glanced around and quickly launched into a brief explanation. "The evil has one of the crystals, and that alone gives it incredible insight and power. The other crystal…" He paused and reached up toward his neck. "Has been with me for quite some time now." He pulled the string out from around his neck. 

Aragorn gasped quietly seeing the crystal. Though the room was bathed with the afternoon light, the crystal alone seemed to exhibit it's own bright light, coming from deep inside it. "You possess one?"

Gandalf nodded slowly, and quickly drew the crystal back under his tunic. "For many years now."

----------

YES! I have two people who reviewed the story!!!! That's great! Thanks guys, you made my day! Thanks to you, I'll keep writing on the story! =) Thank you guys, very much!


End file.
